DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicant's description): The University of Minnesota Child Health Research Career Development Award CHRCDA) proposal uses molecular models of organogenesis as a paradigm for the integration of pediatric science and developmental biology. The Center goals are: (1) to bring together a unique group of vigorous and well-funded established investigators whose expertise is the application of molecular and developmental models to the problems of organogenesis and pediatric disease, (2) to integrate the CHRCDA Center into extant intra-departmental programs for faculty development and research training in the Department of Pediatrics and interacting interdisciplinary programs (Center for Developmental Biology, Center for Neurobehavioral Development, Institute of Human Genetics and the Cancer Center) and (3) to enhance the recruitment of women and minorities to scientific careers in pediatrics. To this end, the program will recruit 5-7 young pediatric faculty over the next 5 years who will be funded for two years, with the option for a renewal in the third year. Multiple modes of career development will be used: (1) defined individual daily mentorship by an established investigator of the CHRCDA Center, (2) formal training in the techniques of molecular and cellular developmental biology through a 10-day laboratory course (Molecular Biotechnology Workshop) and (3) structured training sessions in the preparation of abstracts, oral presentations, and research grant applications and in the transition from mentee to independent investigator. Formal training in the responsible conduct of research and availability of graduate courses will complete the didactic phase of learning for the awardees.